


The Other Keeper

by Roseus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Plotty, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseus/pseuds/Roseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPERNATURAL s10 ep23 'BROTHER'S KEEPER'</p>
<p>SOMETHING'S WRONG- In the season finale, Dean's escape is cut short and circumstances are not what they seem. <br/>9/8c on CW 5.20.15</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fake script for an alternate end for season ten, in which most things would be kept consistent with the current plot except death isn't dead and those two Actually Kiss.

Carry on/road so far montage

 

Scene 1- Int Hospital- Night 

We hear the lullaby of RACHEL DECARO. She is signing through the glass to her baby, ISABEL DECARO, who is in a NICU cradle on the other side. She has a chair pulled up to the window.   
There’s a thump in the distance. She looks up, but what really catches her attention is the muffled yell that follows.

Rachel:  
What the hell?

She stands up.

Rachel walks down an empty hall. The lights are out, and the doors closed. There are a few more ominous thumps, and she quickens her pace and descends down the staircase.   
Eventually she reaches the bottom. There’s a door.  
She goes to look through the window in the door, but another thump-shout combination causes her to flinch back. She takes a breath, and leans back in. 

It’s a boy, maybe 16- NATHAN MELTZER. He is on his knees and doubled over in pain. He is also doused with blood. It’s on his face, his hands- 

Rachel:  
Oh my God.

Rachel bursts through the door, into the room. She runs up to Nathan, helping to prop him up. 

Rachel:  
Hey! Oh God… What happened? What’s your name?

He gestures weakly to another door. The handle is stained with blood. She checks him, but, no, no serious injuries. The blood is someone else’s.  
Rachel gets up and walks to the closet door, half turned to watch Nathan. She goes to open the door, but is stabbed in the neck with a syringe by an unseen figure. The syringe is full of blood. Nathan screams again.   
Rachel collapses. In the closet is the corpse of JANE KEETON.

Nathan:  
No! No!

 

Title Card

Scene 2- Int Great Room, Bunker- Day 

Sam is at the conference table, slumped in front of his laptop. Cas enters.

Cas:  
Any progress?

Sam:  
No. Dean is officially off the map. You?

Cas:  
No.

Sam:  
Well, he disabled the tracker on the impala and the GPS on his phone. So if you have any bright ideas…

Cas:  
[pause]  
I have an idea. But I don’t think you’ll like it.

He stops, and Sam gestures for him to go on.

Cas:  
We could ask Rowena.

Sam:  
You’re right. That’s terrible.

Cas:  
If it’s any consolation, it would only require a low level charm. 

Sam:  
We’re going to have to do this, aren’t we?

Cas:  
…Yes.

 

Scene 3- Ext. Road- Day 

Cas’s car speeds by. 

Scene 4- Int. Warehouse- Day 

Sam descends, but what he sees there has him looking upset. Yes, today is a bad day. Cas isn’t far behind.

Cas:  
Sam-

He cuts his own sentence short. Rowena is gone- there is nothing left but broken shackles. He goes to inspect them. Sam spies something on the floor. 

Sam:  
Hey, she left the book.

He’s right. He picks it up, and it is perfectly intact.

Sam:  
This is a mess. This is such a mess.

Cas:  
Have you tried calling him?

 

Scene 5- Int. Impala- Day 

Dean is at the wheel, gaze intense. He's still strung up from the events of yesterday. His phone, lying in the seat next to him, begins to ring. It displays Cas's name. He stares at it, but elects to ignore it. 

Dean:  
I'm good. I’m fine.

He lets out a terse sigh. He looks out the side window, but-

 

Scene 6- Country Road- Day

 

A semi T BONES the car. 

Black screen.

Scene 7- Day 

There's no picture but there is sound- a car alarm. An ambulance in the distance. But all of this fades away.

 

Scene 8- Hospital room- 

Fade In.  
It’s a sterile room in PACU. Dean’s banged up and hooked to several machines. His eyes open, but he doesn’t move. What a godamn mess. He sits up, unhooking himself from a machine or two. Dean leans out of his respective doorway. There's no one- at least no one paying any attention. Except for a woman, a little down the hall, sitting in front of the NICU...

Rachel:  
Hey. 

She is not visibly harmed in any way, or even notably changed in attitude. She seems more amused than anything.

Rachel:  
You were the one in the big accident right?

Dean:  
Where am I?

Rachel:  
Granite Hill Hospital. Pueblo. What's your name, stranger?

Dean:  
…Dean.

Rachel:  
Rachel. That's your code blue, by the way.

He didn't notice before, but sure thing, there's an alarm coming from his room. A nurse runs up and drags him away. 

 

Scene 9- Bunker Great Room- Day 

Sam's hanging around a corner, on the phone. 

Sam:  
Yeah, uh, thanks.

He hangs up, looking distressed. Cas looks up from his book.

Cas:  
Who was that?

Sam:  
Dean's in the hospital.

Cas:  
What?

Sam:  
It took them a while to find 'Wilson Smith's' first of kin, but yeah, he just got after surgery.   
(baffled)  
He got hit by a truck.

Cas:  
Where.

Sam:  
Pueblo, Colorado. We can get there in eight hours if we don't stop.

They both hurry out of the room.

 

Scene 10- Hospital Room- Day 

Dean checks himself in a mirror. A new, long, and ugly scar cuts across most of his torso. He looks into the hall. It must be between shifts, because nobody's there. Dean slips out to the nurse's station down the hall, and settles in front of some poor sucker's laptop. It's password protected, unfortunately. 

Dean:  
Dammit.

Nathan:  
Need some help?

He somehow managed to sneak up on him. But it truly is Nathan, looking pretty normal for someone who was covered in blood two days ago. Nathan shrugs.

Nathan:  
Nurse Jones lets me play minesweeper on it.

Dean doesn't really know what to say to that, so he just scoots his chair over to make room for him. Nathan types in the password. Dean starts to hack into some patient files, but doesn't get far.

Nathan:  
Crap. Nurse, get down!

They do, just as Nurse Jones strolls past. As soon as she's gone they awkwardly crouch-run away, Dean still holding the laptop.

Nathan:  
Go go go go!

 

Scene 11- Nathan's Hospital Room- Day 

They practically fall into the room, closing the door behind them. Both are mildly out of breath, and Nathan collapses against a wall, laughing. Even Dean can't help smiling a little. 

Nathan:  
So what did I just risk Jones's holy wrath for?

Dean:  
That's not really your jurisdiction, kid.

Nathan just shrugs at this. He starts to giggle again, and offers his hand.

Nathan:  
My name’s Nathan.

 

Scene 12- Int Cas's Car- Day 

Cas is at the wheel again. Sam's on his laptop. 

Sam:  
Well in other news, there's a werewolf in Pueblo. One Jane Keeton turned up with her heart ripped out yesterday.

Cas:  
I should have known. He musthave been heading there anyways- he said something like that to me.

Sam:  
About a werewolf?

Cas:  
No. About… using his time. Dean thinks he’s going to die. He wants to spend the time he has left hunting monsters.

Sam:  
Figures. My brother’s being slowly possessed by a tramp stamp from Satan, and he’s still trying to save people. You know, sometimes I miss when things were… more normal. 

Cas:  
Sam Winchester, I don’t know if your life was ever normal.

Sam:  
Hunting seems pretty normal compared to the annual heading off of the apocalypse, death, or all of the above.

There’s a long pause.

Sam:  
Hey Cas? What do you plan on doing, when all this blows over?

Cas just stares ahead.

Sam:  
Sorry, bad time-

C:  
I don’t know.

His answer leaves a silence. Sam is still grimacing- this is obviously a bad topic.

Cas:  
It’s been a long time since I rebelled. I still can’t get used to how… different it is. I’ve been occupied enough with you two-

Sam smiles a little, at that. 

Cas:  
But what is there? This world was not built for me.

Sam has no answer.

 

Scene 13- Int. Hospital- Day

Nathan is draped over his bed, throwing a hackysack up and down. Dean sits on the floor, focused on the laptop. 

Nathan:  
Is it Social Security numbers?

Silence.

Nathan:  
Bank accounts? Your long lost sister? Hey. What are you in for, anyways?

Dean still won’t say anything, but he does raise his gaze to Nathan’s. 

Nathan:  
Aw, no. It’s terminal isn’t it. You don’t need to say it. I’m in the same boat, so I can tell. Nothing like impending death to put a spring in your step. 

He tosses Dean his hackysack, taking his silence as confirmation.

Nathan:  
It gets worse before it gets better. Lots of nihilism, Lots of anger. But as your senior, I should give you some advice.   
It’s best if you have something to fight for.   
(pause)  
I’ll tell you a secret. I’m going to open a record shop. Doesn’t even have to be a nice place.

Dean:  
You like music?

Nathan:  
Jazz.

Dean:  
Aw, no. I thought we were going to have something in common. Jazz?

Nathan:  
Jazz. When I first got sick I locked myself in a room with nothing but like, a million records for a week. When I came out there were a few more holes in the wall, but I found my peace, I guess.

Dean:  
Decided to go out with grace?

Nathan:  
Hell no. I decided if I’m going down, I’m going down fighting. That’s my peace.

 

Scene 14- Ext. Road- Day

Cas pulls over and gets out, and so does Sam, slamming their doors behind them.

Sam:  
Cas?

Cas:  
I should go ahead. My wings are beginning to heal.

He starts to jog, which turns into a run, which turn into a leap, and disappears with the sounds of flapping wings. Sam looks confused, but says nothing.

 

Scene 15- Int. Hospital- Dusk 

Dean is still in Nathan’s room, but Nathan has fallen asleep. He’s still on the laptop. Outside, doctors talk.

DOCTOR A:  
Do these vitals look normal to you?

DOCTOR B:  
Jesus Christ, no. This guy’s still alive?

Doctor A:  
For now, but who knows. It’s crazy- he should be dead.

Dean:  
Fuck off.

He’s not speaking to the doctors. Cas is standing just outside the room, around the corner of the door. Out of Dean’s sight.

Cas:  
How did you know I was here?

Dean:  
You shouldn’t be.

Cas:  
I meant what I said. If I can help you, I will. Even if you seem to be working against my efforts.

Dean:  
Hey, this wasn’t my fault.

Cas chuckles at his flustered tone.

Dean:  
Shut up.

Cas:  
It’s funny. 

Dean:  
And how’s that?

Cas:  
It’s ironic. 

Dean:  
Yeah, well, I guess the rest of the world has normal problems in spades. The driver was clean by the way. No sulfur, no hex bags, nothing. 

Cas:  
Did he survive?

Dean:  
No. Not that he died in the crash. He had a heart attack at the wheel.

Cas:  
Thank you, Dean.

Dean:  
You were going to ask anyways. Now get out of here.

He does.

 

Scene 16- Int. Rowena’s Room- Night 

It’s a nondescript and bleak room, with only a chair. Rowena sits in this rocking chair, knitting and humming. 

Metatron:  
(off screen)  
What the hell are you doing?

Metatron is in the doorway. He walks in. Rowena doesn’t look up from her yarn.

Rowena:  
Well currently, dear, I’m knitting. 

Metatron:  
Is it a rope to hang yourself with?

Rowena:  
Now don’t be so rude. You’re the one here to bargain, after all. How was the bus ride?

Metatron:  
You’ve been watching me.

Rowena:  
Oh, I wouldn’t reduce myself to that. It’s not hard to get a leg up on you these days. You’re human, and oh, the things I can do with human.

Metatron:  
I’m aware.

Rowena:  
Oh, you’re familiar with my work! I didn’t think I was that important.

Metatron:  
Upstairs I kept tags on all potential problems. I was almost God you know. 

Rowena:  
Was being the operative word. Now, if you want to stop me, then beg. Go on.

Metatron:  
(sighs)  
Rowena.

Rowena:  
Yes?

Metatron:  
Please. I’m begging you. We don’t need another chaotic element in the mix right now. 

Rowena:  
(laughs)  
Sounds so sweet.

She flings him across the room, summoning shackles and binding him to the wall. 

Rowena:  
Have fun!

She exits. 

 

Scene 17- Int. Motel Room- Dusk

Cas enters. 

Sam:  
How is he?

Cas:  
Conscious. 

Sam:  
(grabbing his coat)  
Alright, I’ll be back-

Cas:  
Sam.

Sam:  
What?

Cas:  
You can’t go.

Sam:  
The hell do you mean I can’t go?

Cas:  
What do you intend to do? We don’t have the Book of the Damned. We don’t have any way to help him. 

Sam:  
Then I’ll talk to him. I’ll get him to come back to us and we can figure this out together.

Cas:  
Sam-

Sam:  
I have been exactly where he is. I understand. I’m not just going to stand by while he suffers.

Cas:  
(darkly)  
We have all had our share. That’s why you’re not going to see him. Both of us should understand that what Dean is, right now, is only a fraction of himself, at least half a monster, and most of all angry and scared. The both of us know, whether or not you are willing to admit it, if we extend an olive branch he will burn it and run. We don’t have time to put out fires.

Sam holds firm.

Cas:  
This situation is as stable is it will get. We can afford to take our time. Sam, you haven’t slept since Dean left.

Sam glares, but breaks eye contact.

Sam:  
We should check out the werewolf.

 

Scene 18- Int Hospital- Night

Nathan has fallen asleep on Dean’s bed. Dean shuts the laptop and pokes him. 

Dean:  
Hey. Kid. Time for you to get out.

Nathan:  
Make me. 

Dean:  
Ever occur to you you’re playing with the sharp end of the stick?

Nathan:  
I don’t believe that.

Dean:  
I’m a random stranger who has no problem with stealing property. For all you know I could be an axe murderer. Maybe it’s best you clear out.

Nathan gets up to leave.

Nathan:  
I don’t believe that either. You don’t seem all that scary. Besides, what have I got to lose?

Dean is visibly upset by this comment.

Scene 19- Int morgue- Night

Cas, Sam, and THE CORONER stand around the body of Jane Keeton.

Coroner:  
Isn’t it a bit late at night for the feds?

Sam:  
Well, y’know, justice never sleeps. 

The coroner gives him a look. 

Coroner:  
Okay then. Ms. Keeton was found about 3 days ago as far as I know. They don’t tell me much. Her ribs were broken inward, and her heart is missing. A good portion of the surrounding arteries were torn or displaced. The freaky part- or well, freakier, I guess, is that in this whole mess, there wasn’t a single clean cut.

Sam:  
Like something reached in and ripped out her heart. 

Coroner:  
I guess. This certainly is a weird one. 

Sam:  
Do you know anything about her? Would she have been a likely target for an attack of any kind?

Coroner:  
Not really my job.

Sam:  
Hm. 

Coroner:  
What?

Sam:  
People are usually a little weirded out when we imply someone ripped out someone’s heart.

Coroner:  
Is that a habit of yours?

Neither of them really have a reply.

Coroner:  
I don’t get paid enough for this. keys are in the office.   
Oh, and if you need to know anything else, ask around at Granite Hill Hospital. She was there for the last month or so. 

Cas and Sam exchange a look- ‘that Granite Hill?’

 

Scene 20- Ext. Parking lot- Night

Sam and Cas are walking to where Cas’s car is parked.

Sam:  
Granite Hill. As in the Granite Hill Dean is staying at. 

Cas:  
It would appear so.

Sam:  
Now can we go talk to him?

Cas:  
No.

Sam:  
Cas. He’s not safe.

Cas:  
I’d be more concerned for the werewolf.

Sam just glares. They’ve reached the car.

Sam:  
(getting in the car)  
Come on, let’s go to the hospital

Cas:  
Sam-

Sam:  
I won’t talk to him all right? We’ll just ask around. 

Cas:  
(also getting in the car)  
Sam, it’s past midnight. 

Sam:  
You don’t need to sleep.

Cas:  
You do. We’ll go in the morning.

Cas reaches for Sam. A petty scuffle ensues, and Cas puts him to sleep.

Cas:  
(ruffled, but genuine)  
Sorry.

 

Scene 22- Int. Hospital- Night

The room is dark. Dean is awoken by a thump, and soft music. He follows it into the hall. There’s no one in sight. All the lights are off- it looks eerily like it did in the opening scene. He passes the nurse’s station from earlier. The nurse there is (rather negligently) asleep.  
He stops by Nathan’s room- he’s sitting on the floor with an old record player. That answers the music question.   
He goes on.

cut to:

Dean sees a sign indicating a staircase around the corner, but as he rounds the corner and physically runs into an DOCTOR B.

Dean:  
Sorry-

Doctor:  
Are you all right?

Dean:  
Yeah, fine

Doctor:  
Are you sure? It’s past one. is there anything I can help you with?

Dean:  
No.

Doctor:  
(good naturedly)  
If that’s the case, I can’t have patients wandering around at night. 

Dean puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Dean:  
Fair Enough.

Dean moves on. The Doctor looks confused. We see her eyes begin to bleed. She wipes at her eye, and sees the blood. She looks disturbed, and exits.

 

Scene 23- Int. Motel Room- Morning

Sam, in bed but on top of the covers, starts awake violently. Cas sits at the table, looking only mildly interested. Sam glares at him.

Sam:  
You-

An urgent rapping at the door interrupts him. Both look surprised at this development. Sam goes to open the door. Standing there is a much bedraggled Metatron. Sam draws his gun, and Metatron throws his hands up.

Cas:  
(furious)  
You.

Metatron:  
(stammering)  
Whoa, Hey there boys!

Sam:  
What the hell are you doing here?

Cas:  
Please shoot him.

Metatron:  
Nope! Nope! Nope, don’t do that! That would end very badly for everyone!

Sam looks intrigued despite himself, which Metatron takes as a go ahead. Cas gives a world weary sigh.

Metatron:  
I’ve got information. Which I am willing to give, free of charge. No catch, no fine print. The first, and hopefully the last honest deal I’ll do in my life.

Sam doesn’t budge. Metatron looks vaguely offended.

Metatron:  
(exasperated)  
It’s about Dean. 

Sam hesitates, but lowers his gun.

cut to:

All seated around the table. Cas and Sam are both still tense, and it shows. Metatron is surprisingly lax.

Metatron:  
I may have held out a little regarding the mark. 

Cue glares.

Just a little! I honestly thought it wouldn’t matter.  
(Sam motions for him to go on)  
I… don’t really know how to explain this, but the mark isn’t really a curse. It’s more of a seal? Except it’s attached to a well of infinite primordial chaos.

Castiel:  
You- Kill him. He’s lying.

Metatron:  
It’s called the darkness, as in- “Now the earth was formless and empty, and darkness lay over the deep.” You humans aren’t very creative you know. 

Sam:  
You’re a human.

Metatron:  
I know, it’s gross. The only clever thing you did was the number zero. What do you have when you don’t have anything? If everything starts at once, what comes before? What is nothing? Your little physical brains can’t actually contain the understanding, but at least you gave it a name. Ours is much better, but like I said. Your brain is stupid. Before the beginning, there was supposedly nothing. Infinity in negative direction. That’s the mark.

Sam:  
Cas?

Cas:  
What he’s saying makes no more sense to him or I than it does to you. It’s no more than a glorified bedtime story for angels.

Metatron:  
Based on true events, any resemblance to persons real or fictional is entirely intentional-

Castiel:  
He’s bluffing. Badly. It’s just an old story- He must very desperate.

Metatron:  
Hey!

Sam:  
Well something’s going on here. 

They look over to Metatron, but he’s gone, without a trace. The boys look appropriately disturbed.

 

Scene 24- Int. Hospital-Day

Dean sits on his bed, staring blankly at the laptop. He’s not reading, just still, seizure like. Nathan sweeps into the doorframe. He registers something’s off, and proceeds cautiously.

Nathan:  
I think Jones is going to miss that at soon.

No reply.

Nathan:  
(nervous)  
What are you looking for? Dean?

Dean:  
(flat)  
Her murderer. The one that died here.

Nathan:  
Are you talking about Jane Keaton? 

Dean:  
Yeah. She was killed, wasn’t she.

Nathan:  
(creeped out)  
…Yes. By an animal.

Dean:  
Yeah, an animal.

Nathan:  
(relieved)  
Yeah.

Dean:  
(starting quietly, growing in intensity)  
Absolutely. An animal that got past those doors, and found her in her room, and dragged her to the basement, and broke all her ribs, and ripped out her heart-

He stands up.

Nathan:  
Dean-

Dean:  
It sounds like a monster, but it’s just an animal. But that means other animals can get into this hospital too. The kind that want to eat you. You know how I know? I eat them. Things that murder people for fun have the good sense not to look me in the eyes. So if you have any instinct of self preservation, if you want to live at all, this is the part where you leave!

He has backed Nathan up to a wall, and wears a dark look- ‘you should be terrified of me.’ He has a hold on Nathan’s arm- the mark glows bright red. Suddenly he drops his arm and leaves. There are deep bruises there. Nathan is too shocked to move.

 

Scene 25- Int Hospital- Day

Rachel is back with her baby in NICU.

Rachel:  
Hey busy Izzy. How are you?

The baby starts to cry.

Rachel:  
Oh. Um, go back to sleep, pumpkin. Here.

Rachel starts to hum a lullaby, but it only makes the baby cry harder. She laughs nervously.

Rachel:  
Aren’t you happy to see your mommy?

Sam:  
Ma’am?

Rachel:  
Oh, hello.

Sam:  
Hi. Agents Doyle and Wilder. We’re here with Fish and Wildlife. Do you know anything about what happened with Jane Keeton?

Rachel:  
(nods)  
It’s really strange, an animal getting in like that. They have cameras and everything, but.

She shrugs.

Cas:  
How did you hear about it?

Rachel:  
The staff around here knows me. I’m here as much as possible, with Isabel. They even let me stay late.

Sam:  
Were you here the night Jane died?

Rachel:  
Yes, actually. But I didn’t hear or see anything. 

Sam:  
Nothing strange, then? Feelings, smells? The smallest detail could help.

Rachel:  
I really wish I could help, but I don’t remember anything, no.

Sam:  
That’s fine. Is there anything you can tell us about Jane? Did she have any problems, enemies?

Rachel:  
You… do realize this was an animal attack.

Sam:  
Of course, it’s all just standard procedure. You know how it is.

Rachel:  
Hm. Everyone got along fine with Jane. No one was super close to her- she was a drifter, until she got hit by a car, and ended up here about a month ago. No family or friends, but no enemies either.

Sam:  
Thank you very much. That’s all we need for now. 

Cut to: Sam and Cas walking down a hospital hall.

Cas:  
She doesn’t seem to be lying. Along with everyone else in the building.

Sam:  
It’s weird. The nurse on duty was asleep. None of the patients saw or heard anything. Nothing. It’s like Jane’s murder didn’t even happen. Something’s not…

It is at this point that it clicks with Sam that something’s wrong.

Cas:  
We should investigate her home.

Sam:  
We can’t just break into a house in broad daylight.

Cas:  
(frustrated)  
When is the appropriate time to break into a house?

Sam:  
(Equally so)  
At night, when none of the neighbors will see us. C’mon. You were the one telling me to slow down -

Cas:  
Sam.

Sam:  
What!

Cas:  
Jane Keaton was living out of a motel. The potential of looking suspicious is a moot point.

Sam:  
[Awkward pause]  
Fine.

 

Scene 26- Int. Rownena’s Room- Evening

Rowena enters. Metatron quickly tries to conceal that he has freed one of his hands.

Rowena:  
Now, now. What’ve you got there?

Metatron:  
You should invest in better chains.

Rownena:  
Not that. Move over. 

Metatron:  
What?  
Rowena:  
Lying is a sin you know. Move over or you’re soup.

He does. Behind him is the blood sigil he used to visit Sam and Cas.

Rowena:  
Thought so. 

Metatron:  
(defiant)  
So are you going to kill me now?

Rowena:  
Mm, no. We’ve got time yet.

 

Scene 27- Int. Motel room- evening

Sam picks the lock on the door to Jane’s room, entering with Cas. It’s devoid of most personal touches. On the coffee table there are two black candles. They split up, wordlessly casing the place.

Cas:  
Sam!

He’s calling from the bathroom. When Sam shows up, he tosses him a bottle.

Sam:  
What’s this?

Cas:  
Human blood.

Sam, startled and disturbed, drops the bottle.

Cas:  
Funny, I didn’t think that would bother you. There’s also herbs hanging from the showerhead, and a placemat inscribed with a pentagram in the medicine cupboard.

Sam:  
(puzzled)  
So, a DIY witchcraft kit? 

Cas:  
Evidently. There was also this. 

He produces a leatherbound book.

Sam:  
‘The Science of Curses.’ 

Cas:  
Jane Keaton was definitely a witch. 

Sam:  
Looks like it. (abruptly) We should probably get out of here.

Cas gives Sam a bewildered look, but Sam is already leaving. As they go, the candles on the table ignite without their notice.

 

Scene 28 – Int Rowena’s room- night

Metatron wakes up, against the wall where he was chained. Rowena is humming as she knits. Metatron is surprised to find that his hands have been unbound. Rowena speaks without looking.

Rowena:  
It’s curtains, dearie.

Metatron doesn’t move. It’s clear that even unbound, he is not in control here.

Rowena:  
Go on. Door’s unlocked. Isn’t there somewhere you want to be?

He stands cautiously, and makes a run for it. Rowena smiles. When she’s sure he’s gone, she whistles. Rachel and Nathan enter.

Rowena:  
Alright. You go here. Close your eyes, pet.

She moves a catatonic Rachel against one wall.

Rowena:  
And you… over here. Hold this.

She moves Nathan against the adjacent wall and hands him a box. 

Rowena:  
(cheery)  
Be a god boy and sit tight. The good doctor and the other heavy lifters should be here any minute.

 

Scene 29- Int. Motel Room- Night

Sam is sprawled in a chair, examining The Science of Curses. Cas is awkwardly fidgeting and trying to kill time, sitting at the table. He spins a coin.

Sam:  
Hey Cas?

Cas:  
Yes?

Sam:  
Who’s Jegudiel?

Cas:  
Why do you ask?

Sam:  
It… just mentions them in this book.

Cas:  
He was an archangel, supposedly.

Sam:  
Supposedly?

Cas:  
I don’t know of anyone who has seen him, and I am very old. 

Sam:  
But some people- angels- think he exists.

Cas:  
Some. Some think he didn’t exist, but might in the future. With wings, it’s as easy to hide in time as it is in space.

Sam:  
So what’s he about? Does he have a specific patronage?

Cas:  
He is the bearer of God’s merciful love. 

There is a pause. The coin is still spinning. 

Cas:  
Sam, I have a bad feeling about this. This whole situation- it seems like a trap.

Sam:  
Yeah.

Cas:  
What?

Sam:  
You’re right. Nothing about anything of this makes any sense. Werewolves, witches, Metatron? Someone’s driving us in circles.

Cas:  
If it’s a trap, then why are we doing nothing?

Sam:  
We have to. If they have the hospital, they have Dean. 

Castiel looks displeased but concedes the point.

Cas:  
You could have talked to me.

Sam:  
And said what? We have no idea what we’re fighting, and no idea what’s happening, in general. All we know is that it has Dean. There’s nothing for us to do. 

Cas:  
We can prepare.

Sam:  
For what?

Cas:  
Everything. 

He grabs a map off a table. He doesn’t look happy with what he sees.

Cas:  
Look. We’re here.

He circles a spot on the map.

Cas:  
The hospital is here. Jane Keeton’s house is here, and the truck crashed here.

He circles these places on the map, drawing lines between them. They enclose the motel.

Cas:  
Assuming these events are related-

Sam:  
We’re trapped.

Cas:  
We’re in enemy territory. I was hoping we could move somewhere more strategic, but that won’t be possible. If we make any sudden moves they’ll know we know.

Cas teleports away.

Sam:  
Cas?!

He teleports back with one of the boys’ duffel bags.

Cas:  
For now, our most valuable asset is time. As long as they think we’re unaware, we can still make this a defensible base. We have every weapon you have gathered as hunters. Every sigil and ward I have seen in millennium. Holy water, salt, holy oil-

He grabs Sam’s hand.

Cas:  
And purified human blood. Will you help me?

Sam:  
[beat]  
Let’s home alone this bitch.

Scene 30 – Int Rowena’s room- Night

Dean wakes up somewhere other than where he went to sleep. He’s in a chair the center of Rowena’s empty room. Standing against the wall in front of him is Rachel.

Dean:  
Rachel?

She opens her eyes. They are yellow and have slit pupils- a werewolf’s eyes.

Rowena:  
Did you enjoy the puppet show?

Dean:  
Rowena.

Rowena:  
Nathan, Show Dean what you’ve got there.

Dean sees Nathan for the first time. His eyes are yellow too. Nathan walks over and holds out his box. It’s full of smaller sized weapons.

Rowena:  
Those are yours. All of yours. Do we have an understanding of the situation?

Dean glares.

Rowena:  
Good.

Dean:  
What do you want?

Rowena:  
To kill you. Very simple.

Dean glares.

Rowena:  
Oh, don’t be like that. You boys are the ones who left me alone with the most powerful black book in the world. You can’t be mad that I escaped. 

Dean:  
(referring to Nathan and Rachel)  
What did you do to them?

Rowena:  
It was a really lovely book. I learned all sorts of neat tricks.

Dean:  
That’s impossible. We didn’t even give you the codex. 

Rowena:  
I didn’t need it. You felt the book’s pull back then, didn’t you? The power it oozes. It’s a living thing. All I needed to do was listen.

Dean stands, furious, but as he does both Rachel and Nathan give warning growls. He sits.

Dean:  
You do realize they can’t kill me.

Rowena:  
Of course. Still, they can rip off all your favorite limbs, and you won’t get far after that.

Dean:  
Why are you doing this?

Rowena:  
I have someone on an errand about that, you’ll find out soon enough. Oh, I’ll do the next one. ‘How did you do it, Rowena?’ The book, always the book. It helped me escape, and in exchange I set a Winchester trap. I put a few people in the right places, and, well, bipity bopity boo. I was surprised it worked on the first try. I thought it would take at least two or three more kills.

Dean:  
The truck driver.

Rowena:  
Yes.

Dean:  
(gesturing to Rachel)  
The staff- them.

Rowena:  
Yes- well, Rachel was a surprise, actually. I didn’t know people could surprise me, with the book. Oh well. I recycled! 

Dean:  
For a book.

Rowena:  
It’s not a book! It’s not just- you’ll see. Anyways, we’ve got to stay on schedule.

She grabs Dean’s gun from Nathan’s box, and aims it at his head. She winks.

Rowena:  
Now this may take a while, but with my skills I’m sure we’ll get there eventually. See you in hell, dearie.

She shoots, just as Rachel stabs her through the heart with one of Dean’s knives. Her bullet clips Dean’s shoulder, and Rowena looks shocked as she collapses to the ground. Nathan stares blankly, and Rachel only looks distantly confused. On Dean’s arm, the mark blazes. His eyes flicker black. Slowly, he grabs a blade from his weapons. Slowly, he comes to face the wolves. The camera pans away, but we hear a struggle, and see blood hit the wall. 

Scene 31– Int Motel Room- Night

Metatron is out front of the motel. The door is slightly ajar. He goes to open it, dislodging a bucket of holy water onto himself. Sigils of all kinds are painted on the walls, and salt lines the floor. Sam has a shotgun trained on him.

Met:  
Eugh!

Sam:   
You?

Met:  
In the flesh. 

Sam:  
Why are you here?!

Met:  
Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth! C’mon, we need to move.

Sam:  
(frustrated)  
No. I’m going be dragged around. What’s happening?

Met:  
I'll give you that answer in full, in the car!

No response. Metatron sighs.

Metatron:  
It’s Rowena. She has strings on the whole town. She’s trying to remove the Mark of Cain from existence in order to release something much worse. And she’s about to kill your brother to do it.

Sam hesitates, but puts away his gun. 

Sam:  
Where are they.

Metatron:  
Oh thank God. Granite Hill Hospital. Let’s go.

Sam:  
You’re not coming.

Metatron:  
Hospitals are mazes. You’ll need help if you want to find her before she zaps him. For once in your life, Sam, don’t question it, just run! 

Sam is obviously conflicted, but he can’t not go. 

Sam:  
Let’s go.

cut to:  
The impala, tearing out of the motel parking lot.

Scene 32- Int hospital- Night-

Dean stumbles into the nearest room. His eyes are clear again. There is an old record playing, one of Nathan’s. He is covered in blood- his and others’. He shuts the door behind him, locks it, and breaks off the handle. He looks pained. 

He leans against a wall, sinking to the floor. 

Dean:  
Shit. [pause] Castiel. Let’s hope this gets through, cause I’ve, um, got a bit of a mayday situation out here. [pause] I- I messed up pretty bad. I have to- I need you here Cas. 

Cas is already there when Dean looks up. He walks across the room slowly, to Dean. A vial of purified blood slips into his hand. Dean stands to face him and the song ends, leaving a trail of static. They stay like this for a beat. Dean convulses with the influence of the mark.

Dean:  
Cas! You have to take me out, NOW!

Cas gives him an incredulous look, which he can’t meet.

Cas:  
This is the help you ask for? 

Dean:  
Don’t try with the blood. It’s not gonna work.

Cas:  
(flustered)  
It worked then.

Dean:  
You don’t even know why! You don’t know what I am. I can feel it. It won’t work. This is the part where you stow your crap, and do what you have to do. 

Cas:  
Dean, you aren’t ‘crap’ I can ‘stow’. You’re my friend. I won’t kill you.

Dean visibly shuts down.

Dean:  
That’s the problem. Putting your feelings before duty is why you screw up, every time. I know you want to be a big damn hero. But if you want to fight the good fight so bad, this is what you have to do. It hurts, its god-awful, and it’s exhausting. I know. Damn it, I know. Every time we go into another one of these huge fucking messes, I am prepared to give it everything I’ve got, and then die. I have always been ready to die. For some reason I’m still here, and I’m exhausted! I’ve been giving the fight of my life for years! I’m done. If you still want to get up again, do this, again, great. This is the shit that happens next!

Cas:  
It doesn’t have to be! Nothing is inevitable. You taught me that. You taught me to rebel against fate when I was created to be an instrument of it. When you fled I tried to treat it objectively. I tried to proceed impartially, like I would have then. But sometimes selfishness is necessary for the preservance of our ideals. Come with me. We’ll protect you- We’ll find another way!

Dean:  
I’m not worth risking screwing things up worse!

Cas:  
You’re wrong!

He leans forward and kisses Dean, with force, and we see a bright, grace like light. Windows blow out. Cas falls unconscious. Dean barely catches him. The mark is gone. 

Dean:  
CAS!

Outside, THE DARKNESS brews. Metatron and Sam see this from the road.

Black screen. We hear Rowena humming as the credits fade in.

**Author's Note:**

> While many liberties were taken with the script format the estimated run time would be around 40 minutes, going by the 1 page 1 minute rule. It's all nicely formatted in word but I Cannot Code. You can read the relevant passage of what Sam was reading here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990418  
> it sort of explains what happened. (sorry that isn't a link)


End file.
